You Never Knew
by IAmHelenOfTroy
Summary: HTTYD. Hiccup finally tells Stoick how he really feels about him. This is right before the Monstrous Nightmare almost killed Hiccup, causing Toothless to reveal himself from the world. This is the more gentle version of Stoick. One-Shot. I do not own HTTYD.


**You Never Knew**

"Dad, we need to talk." He sounded hesitant, but held himself with an air of confidence. Huh, Confident and Hiccup, never thought he would put those to words in the same sentence.

"Son, I'm busy."

"No dad, I need to talk to you, now."

He turned around, angry that his son was disrupting his conversation with Johann.

Hiccup flinched, but didn't back down. He didn't even look away like he normally would.

"We can talk later Stoick." Johann quickly walked away, not wanting to be caught between a family feud.

"Well? You have my attention now."

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

He sighed. "Fine."

They didn't speak as they walked back to their house. Once they were inside siting, Hiccup asked, "Dad, do you love me?"

That caught the chief off guard.

"Of course I love you Hiccup."

"Do you love me no matter what?"

"What did you do this time Hiccup?" That boy had a reputation for screwing things up.

"Nothing. Dad you didn't answer my question."

He hesitated before answering, "Oh course I would love you, you are my son."

"If you love me, why do you let them mock me?"

Stoick was about to answer but Hiccup cut him off. "Don't, say that vikings take care of themselves, or that it helps me build character. It doesn't. You think I'm weak. You didn't believe me when I told you I shot down the Night Fury. YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME IF I TOLD YOU THAT DRAGONS AREN'T ALL BLOODTHIRSTY MONSTERS!"

"DON'T YOU ACCUSE ME! AND ESPECIALLY DON'T YELL AT ME BOY!"

"See!" his tone discouraged, that's all you care about, your pride. You say that I accuse you of doing these things, but you make no move to defend yourself against my accusations." He got up, pacing, unable to sit anymore.

"I…"

"See! Look deep into your heart dad." Looking at Stoick, "Do you love me for more than that I am Valka's son?" In a quieter voice, "Or is that the only reason you love me in the first place?

"DON'T YOU BRING YOUR MOTHER INTO THIS!"

"DAD! ANSWER ME!"

I don't…I don't know."

He sat down, sighing, looking tired, the adrenaline from earlier wearing off. Looking straight into his eyes he said, "You never talk about mom. You don't even let me ask questions about her. Like, what was her personality, what color was her hair. I don't know anything about her. Gobber had to tell me about her, even then he barely told me anything! He's the blacksmith for god's sake!"

"The memories are too painful…."

"You always say that, or yet, you don't even say anything. You just scold me for being curious about my MOTHER, who I don't even KNOW!"

Nothing. Stoick said nothing. He just stared at Hiccup. Amazed. What had gotten into him? He was never this confident. Two weeks ago, he couldn't even look him in the eye before, and yet, here he was, his green eyes piercing into his soul.

"After Gobber saved me from being eaten by that Gronckel, you were ashamed. You couldn't even look at me for a week! A WEEK! But when the Deadly Nadder almost killed me, you wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't look at me. YOU JUST IGNORED ME AND SET ME ASIDE!"

He sighed. "But when I started defeating the dragons without fighting them, then you were more than happy to call me your son. So what is it dad? Am I your son? Or am I not? I can't be both."

"Son…."

"Don't, say anything, i'm not done. You are so stubborn! Maybe that's where I got it from. But Gobber was more of a father than you. Once you realized I was always going to be weak, you abandoned me to Gobber. You were always to busy with something, _Anything,_ that wasn't me."

"The needs of the many outway the needs of the few."

"SEE! That's your excuse! You always say that. Yes, the many have more needs, but you can't just throw the few aside forever. And yet," He sighed, "that's what you try to do. That's what you do everyday to me." He looked away, not wanting to see the anger that he knew would be there.

"I had to tell you that, you may not believe me, but I have always loved you, everything I did was to make you proud of me. But it seems you never truly will be."

He walked out. His father was astonished. He never thought that Hiccup did all of his crazy experiments for him.

"That was not my son." He mumbled to himself, "my son is not be so confident." Wait. He said that he had shot down the Night Fury a few weeks ago, but no one had believed him, not even him, that was too crazy of a feat, that Hiccup, the one everyone called useless, would be able to shoot down Loki's devil.

Was Stoik a bad father? Sure, he always talk to him but being chief is hard work, but that doesn't make him a bad father. Yeah, Hiccup should be more understanding about the fact that he is the chief.

* * *

 **Hey peoples what do you think of that? This is my second fanfiction, first one-shot. I may or may not have written some of this on paper during in social studies/American History because I finished my homework/class work early and the teacher wouldn't let us use our school issued laptops.**

 **Also, I have not stopped the Ashes, this is just a oneshot that I felt like writing because Hiccup and Stoick have a pretty crappy relationship in the movies.**

 **Comment whatever keeps you boats from sinking.**

 **(that is my variation of the famous saying, "whatever floats your boat.")**

 **-Helen**


End file.
